Not Just Hay and Straw
by Gothic Lust
Summary: Scarecrow's thoughts on Dorothy's departure as they wait for that one moment in the flower fields before the Emerald City of Oz. Inspired by Nami86's artwork on Deviantart. NOW WITH A SEQUEL Image art by Nami86.


**Not Just Hay and Straw**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Rated T for Teen**

**One-Shot**

**Summary**: Scarecrow's thoughts on Dorothy's departure as they wait for that one moment in the flower fields before the Emerald City of Oz.

**Author's Note**: This was inspired by Nami86's artwork on Deviantart. If you haven't seen Nami's work then I suggest you do, they're brilliant.

This is my first ever Dorothy/Scarecrow and working with The Wonderful Wizard of Oz cast. I based the some of it off the Movie (can't remember which version) so if it doesn't go with the book, I'm sorry. I don't feel it's important since it's only once scene and a one-shot at best.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dorothy or the Scarecrow or any other characters from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

* * *

The flower fields surrounding the Emerald City was a beautiful place, not just because they contained many flowers so ripe in their season and so purely spread about that their colors blended beautifully, or that they were settled in a meadow surrounded by trees so healthy and sturdy that they could have been standing there for years and more to come. This particular spot could only be considered beautiful and complete in his eyes because she was in it. She twirled in her spot happily, her blue and white checkered dress fluttering in the wind, her brown braided hair following her twisting head. In her hands she held a medley of flowers, the colored petals dancing around her as they fell free from their stems.

He could only watch her with a sad smile, glad for the small reprieve from their journey and the ever crowded group she seemed to gain everywhere she went. Both Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion had gotten lost within the woods behind them. The Lion, glad to finally have his courage, took the Tin Man with his newfound heart into the dark woods to prove to the world they had overcome many obstacles to gain what they so lacked. Meanwhile it was Dorothy and himself, the ever lonely Scarecrow, that were left behind in the meadow of flowers to await the time that she would have to inevitably leave for her world.

He now too wished he could have a heart to love her or better yet, the body of a man her age to keep her here with him. Though he had gained a brain, one that he now realized he never lacked, he only wished he could trade it for what he would now forever not have. With their companions happy with their heart and courage and Dorothy, waiting for the time to return home, he, the lonely Scarecrow, could only wait to lose them all. Once their Dorothy left there would be no reason for them to say within the Emerald City, at least, not the Tin Man or the Lion. He would stay and watch over the beautiful but Dorothy-less city until The Wizard returned, and when he did return, he would then have no choice but to return to Munchkin Land to the field he once looked after, lonely and without friends.

Dorothy stopped her dance to pick more flowers, the ones in her hand now without petals. He laughed to himself and she looked up from where she bent to pick a daffodil blinking her large brown eyes in confusion. Within Dorothy's hair were several petals, and dusted amongst her dress and basket were even more various colored petals. She seemed to take notice of this and brushed them off with her hand, though she missed the ones upon her shoulders and hair. He just laughed some more and lifted himself from where he sat and with long legs, strode over to where she stood and plucked them from her.

He gave her a smile, bent to pick his own flower, one with light blue and white petals, and weaved it within her hair, tucking it lightly behind her left ear. She smiled brighter if possible and hugged him. Scarecrow could do nothing but wrap his arms about her waist, wishing he could keep her with him forever. She released him soon after and sat herself by his feet, patting the grass gently between them. He followed her into a seated position, his arms stretched behind him to hold his torso up and his knees bent before him with the right leg outstretched.

He watched as Dorothy picked up one of her two braids and began to pluck and twirl the strands at the end just below the bow that tied her hair. She turned to face him, her hands still playing with her hair, her pink lips parted slightly. She blinked and turned her head downcast. He watched in fascination as her tongue darted out past her parted lips to moisten lips he would believe rivaled the velvety soft feel of the petal he still held captive between his fingers from her hair.

"You've been so tense as of late," she spoke softly. "Is there anything wrong?"

He sighed and brought his left hand before his face, the pink petal he had captured from her hair waving in the gentle breeze. It resembled her lips so perfectly and he brought it to his own, knowing full well she would never know of his traitorous thoughts. It would seem like a betrayal to their friendship to pursue his desires any farther than he has allowed them to go.

"Just thinking about the future." He replied after setting his captive petal free.

"The future has you so tense?" She placed a delicate hand into his left. She waited for him to slowly face her, her brown eyes searching him for any other answers. "Would it have anything to do with my leaving?"

He gave a sad smile and lightly traced circular patterns onto the back of her smooth hand. "The future has me thinking of many things," he brought her hand to his lips and allowed himself to place a light kiss to it. "But what has occupied it most is your departure. It is one thought I just can't let go…among others." He dropped her hand in favor of pulling a flower from its home in the earth. He then proceeded to pluck the petals in an eternal 'She loves me… She loves me not…' mental chant.

Dorothy pulled the hand that had once been held captive by his to her breast and hugged it for some apparent reason he could not fathom. He plucked the last petal delicately and set it free onto the wind with a smile, watching it as it lazily danced before the two then descended some few feet away on a lonely patch of grass among the field flowers. He then proceeded to weave and braid the remaining stems. Dorothy fell back crushing the grass and flowers behind her into a bed for herself, her hand still cradled to her chest and a light blush dusting her pale cheeks.

"Will you miss me?" Her question threw him off guard and he dropped the stems he had previously been weaving into a chain. He twisted his body to face her, roughly lying on his side so he could clearly see her face. She had her eyes covered with her left arm draped across her forehead, her brown wicker basket handle still linked to her arm. He gently leaned over her, lifted her right hand and pulled the basket from her and placed it on his lap. Her hand now free, she draped that across her middle which proceeded to pull her clothing taught across her chest.

He forcefully pulled his eyes away from her to clear his mind. He began to fiddle with the latch of the basket that held the two flaps down. "Of course I'll miss you, and so will Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion." He then chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess he isn't so 'cowardly' anymore." He looked towards her for a moment to see the smile that spread across her face.

"I guess you're right," She pulled her left arm off her forehead and squinted as the light was too strong for her eyes. "Having gained his courage from The Wizard and all." She then began to sit back up and he grabbed her hand and placed another on her back to help her up. She flashed him a brilliant smile in thanks and pulled his hat from his head, placing it upon her own with a grin.

"You know, I always thought scarecrows were supposed to be scary." She smiled and tilted her head slightly. Her right hand stroked his cheek lightly and pulled way with a piece of straw between her delicate fingers. "But you're not scary at all." A deep blush took over her cheeks and she pulled the hat low so he couldn't stare at her further. "You're rather easy on the eyes. I don't know how many crows you've scared with a look like that."

If he could blush he would have at her words. He smiled, it seemed to be the only reaction he could possibly give her after a comment like that, and pulled his hat from her head to reveal her blushing cheeks and fluttering lashes. He then decided that he would allow himself another step and pulled her closer to him in a crushing hug. Just as her arms wrapped around him, he placed a kiss on her cheek then retreated to the crook of her neck. He could feel her breath fan over his before she buried her head into his shoulder. She gripped at his patched shirt as he clenched his fist and pulled her as close as possible to him.

"I would scare every crow away if it would keep you here." He breathed out into her neck.

He could feel her grip at him even more as she began to cry. She mumbled words into his shoulder that he couldn't make out and didn't bother to ask her to repeat. When she pulled away her cheeks were tear stained and he reached for them to wipe away any remaining tears. The flower she once had behind her ear was lost.

"I wish I could stay, I really do." She stood and hugged herself, her back facing him. "But…"

"You need to return. I understand far better than you may think." He too stood and moved behind her and hugged her, his left hand holding her elbow as his right draped across her hips to pull her closer to him. She leaned back into his chest and unknowingly exposed the right side of her neck to him. He placed his own head in the open space and brushed the braid away with is chin. "You have a family to return to, I just wish I could go with you because asking you to stay is cruel, no matter how much I wish to keep you here with me."

He felt her shiver so he drew closer to her and in doing so allowed himself one more step. Time was growing short and he decided to at least indulge in some sort of affection with her before her departure. He kissed her shoulder and grinned when she shuddered, she didn't ask him to stop. He continued to trail kisses up her throat to her jaw just below her ear. He stayed there kissing away as he gripped her elbow and dress tighter. Dorothy leaned farther against him, allowing her head to fall back and expose more of her flesh to him. He gladly took the invitation and continued to kiss her.

He could hear her heart beat quicken and see her pale flesh flush with color. She was breathing a bit quicker and a button from the blouse beneath her blue dress came undone. He watched it in interest as another three followed and gave him a good view of ample cleavage. He forced himself to stop and pulled himself away. As he did so, Dorothy fell to her knees, moving her left hand to clutch her blouse closed. She buttoned her blouse, stood and brushed her dress of dirt. She turned to face him, blushing rather furiously and a small smile gracing her pale pink lips.

Just as she was going to speak, out of the forest came Tin Man and Lion, running and screaming that they were late. The smiles faded from both Dorothy's and Scarecrows lips as he bent to pick up the basket. With the basket in his grasp he was about to leave when he noticed the chain he had been working on. He picked it up from the ground and stored it in his pocket. Up ahead he could see Dorothy being pulled by the Lion and pushed by Tin Man from behind. He smiled and brushed the stem chain with his fingertips, spotting the petal he had released some time ago on a deserted patch of grass.

"She loves me…" He whispered to himself and followed them back to the Emerald City where Dorothy would soon depart from him, forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, please look at Nami's work on Deviantart. I'll have the link on my bio. Remember, the artist is Nami86**


End file.
